At the End of This Tunnel
by Nirex
Summary: Ventus knew that when he reached the end of this tunnel, he would never be able to turn back. Oneshot. Spoilers, yayyyy. Enjoy.


**Fail title is fail :D**

**Here's a KH story that I wrote in like 30 minutes xD I just beat Ventus' storyline and HAD to write this little drabble. Because when I stood at the tunnel entrance, I was feeling so freaked out (I get extremely worked up over video games xD) and then I was thinking that this was my favorite place in the game; running through that tunnel and then popping out at the end and finding myself standing in A LOT of Keyblades was just so awesome xD (graphics there just kicked but. Love me my graphics :D).**

**I've only beaten Ven's story so if something pops up in here that contradicts Terra's or Aqua's storylines (which I don't think is a problem), don't flame me about it! I don't really care if the fic is kind of off xD**

**Well, enjoy my fellow fanfic readers/writers/lovers. Don't forget to review! You make me feel loved when you do!**

**(On a complete side note...has anyone played Corpse Party Blood Covered? It's a PC game that has only the first chapter translated. I loved it even though I've only just finished the second chapter and I was sad to see it's not that known about. Even though it has the graphics of a 2-D oldschool game – it looks like it was made with an RPG Maker – it still has some awesome plot. I recommend it if you love those oldschool horror games that actually require thinking, not shooting everything that moves).**

* * *

><p>A boy with gravity defying blond hair and eyes the color of the ocean lingered at the entrance of the tunnel that led to the Keyblade Graveyard. His eyes stared into the tunnel, looking past the darkness and at the light at the end.<p>

He froze.

His name was Ventus though he insisted fervently that everyone could just call him Ven for short. He was known for being an extremely caring person who would do anything to help someone in need. But he was clueless about the world and everything around him. Maybe that was what gave him that glimmer of innocence in his eyes. Maybe not.

Ventus paced back and forth at the entrance of the tunnel. He knew that when he reached the end of this tunnel, he would never be able to turn back. And the realization of this petrified him. It froze him in place and left him feeling numb.

He was scared.

But he knew this was where he had to end it. After all, this was where they all wanted it to end. Being scared wasn't really an option anymore, and he knew that. He may be the youngest of his friends, but he still was involved and he wasn't going to _ever_ back down.

The thought of his two best friends, Terra and Aqua, made him reminisce about his other friends that he had met on his journey across the vast worlds.

He remembered those dwarfs and that nice Snow White. He thought of the caring and kind Cinderella and her little friend, Jaq. There was that amazingly beautiful princess, Aurora, who he had never even got to talk to and those three helpful fairies. There was the loud and boisterous Lea and his quieter and slightly rude friend Isa. Remembering Zack, Ventus couldn't help but smile warmly as he thought of his carefree and nice personality. He also thought of Hercules who had willingly threw his fight just to help him take on a horde of Unversed. That odd little blue creature that was called Experiment 626 was a strong ally, even though Ventus couldn't understand a word it had said. There was that childish Peter Pan and his fairy, Tinker Bell. And then there was Donald and Goofy who were fiercely determined to protect his other friend, King Mickey.

All of his friends...

They didn't even know he was about to go and get himself killed. Would they forget about him..? Maybe for a while they would wonder where he was, but then they would just forget about him and get on with their lives. After all, he was just some person who had been there one second and was gone just as quickly. The thought made Ventus sigh sadly. He let all his bottled up feelings of grief and fear flow out with the sigh but that wasn't really enough.

Then another thought hit him: if he didn't prevent Xehanort's mad plan to forge the X-blade, all of his friends would be in danger.

That one thought made his fear and sadness flee. He _had _to fight. If he didn't...

_No_. He shook his head fiercely for emphasis. His mind was made up. Even though his legs felt like Jello and his Keyblade trembled silently in his hand, he was going to fight Xehanort and Vanitas and prove to them he wasn't someone they could use to make the X-blade.

He took a tentative step forward. Then a braver step. Then another. And then he was enshrouded in the darkness of the tunnel. At the end, Ventus could see the light. It was beckoning him to come closer. To come to his death.

A shiver ran down his spine, but he took another step. And soon he was sprinting, his heart pounding in his ears loudly. He gasped for air as he ran almost blindly. Fear was beginning to seep into him and chill him to his bones, but the images of his smiling friends kept him running.

And then he was at the end.

He stopped at the entrance of the tunnel and took in deep breaths in an attempt to calm his racing heart. Then he really looked at the scene in front of him and his jaw dropped as he froze in place.

"What the..."

Keyblades were littered along the barren wasteland, their handles in the air as their blades were stabbed into the earth. Some Keyblades were even stuck into the side of the cliff. They were _everywhere_. The only spot free of Keyblades was a straight line that seemed to be a pathway.

This was it.

Ventus strode forward, hiding his feeling of helplessness in the back of his mind. This was as ready as he would ever be.

He could see his two best friends standing ahead of him, in what seemed to be the middle of the Keyblade Graveyard. He wondered if they were scared too.

A sad smile formed on Ventus' face as he neared them, his stride never once faltering.

_'You guys ready for the final chapter?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed my REALLY short story xD I hope he didn't seem too OOC. I tried my hardest :D <strong>


End file.
